Where Are We?
by ChipTheGreat12
Summary: Olympia and the original Team members have been dimension hopping. It's not Olympia's fault! They've been to dimensions where the League went evil, and where there's a Crime Syndicate. Now, Young Justice has landed in the dimension of the Justice League, but it's not their home. When will they get home.


**AN: Hey, guys! Um… Sorry? I've been having writer's block for my two other stories, and it doesn't help that I've been reading a lot of YJ+JL fanfics recently. So, the plot is based STRONGLY off of Takebuo Ishimatsu's fanfic **_**We Meet Again**_**. I literally **_**quote **_**some of it. Please, go read it! I hope you guys enjoy! (DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ or any other copyrighted things)**

"Bats, Blue wanted to know if you can finish powering the Watchtower back up anytime soon." Just as Flash asked, the backup, red lights powered down, being replaced by the normal, white ones. Batman just gave him a look that said "What do you think?" The blonde speedster **(This is my casual way of saying that Barry will be the Flash in this world for a while)** just shrugged, and prepared to run back to Superman, when a bright golden-white light appeared and began to form into silhouettes of about, eight people. Batman wordlessly pulled out a Batarang, while Flash notified Superman. "We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" the Blue Boy Scout asked. They could tell that he was already walking their way, even without any super-hearing.

"The Boom Tubey kind. Could it be Darkseid?" responded the scarlet speedster. Batman replied.

"It's not Darkseid; there is more than one person. And their teenagers," he said in a monotone. Flash took in the appearances of the arrivals. The first person he saw had a costume that looked like his, but was yellow with red accents. His red hair stuck out from the top of his cowl, and his green eyes shone with a wild, panicked sort of look. A girl, no younger than 13, soon stepped up in front of him. She had chocolate colored skin and black hair with blue and red tips that went down to her mid-section. Her outfit consisted of Greek-styled leather armor; a bronze sword (_Is that sword _glowing_?_ Barry asked himself) and steel-toed combat boots. Before he could size up the rest of the intruders, the girl suddenly attacked, right as Superman came in.

"Where's- What the heck!" the Man of Steel said as he was tackled by the girl. Once she pounced on him, the other teens began to attack. The red-haired boy and the green clad archer girl began to attack him, while a boy wearing a black shirt with an "S" symbol on it joined the Greek girl in fighting Superman. That left the small boy in red and black with a cape, and the dark skinned boy with the eel-like tattoos around his arms to duel with Batman. Flash wanted to keep tabs on _this_ particular fight, but he had his own attackers to worry about. With that, we leave Flash to fight his attackers while _we_ go see the fight that ensues between the Boy Wonder and the Atlantean. **(I'll refer to everyone by their names now that we've left the Flash's point of view.)**

Robin and Aqualad were throwing everything that they had at Batman, knowing that even though he was the only non-meta in the original seven, he was the most dangerous. The Boy Wonder used his team leader as a pole to send a flying kick towards the Bat. Unfortunately for him, the older man caught his foot, and threw him into a wall. Under normal circumstances, Robin would've been able to get up, only a little weaker. This time, he fell unconscious due to previous injuries. Olympia, the Greek girl, ran up to him with the speed of Hermes, and used the healing powers of Apollo to heal him enough to wake him up. **(If you want an image, her hands glowed a golden color, she placed them on Robin, and his eyes fluttered open.)** Aqualad used his bio-electricity to shock Batman enough to knock him out; at least, that's what he thought.

Superman couldn't find it in himself to throw it all at the two kids-sorry, _teenagers,_ as he learned when trying to be diplomatic- even though they were actually _hurting_ him, without any Kryptonite. Well, the boy did less damage, but the girl and her sword cut him. The only reason why he could tell that there was no Kryptonite in the sword was that his powers were still there, still strong. The Kryptonian would've been knocked out (not killed, no one had gone for any of the killing blows, there were many) if the girl hadn't left to go heal her friend. Superman had enough strength to knock out the boy with a well aimed punch, and went to go help Flash with his opponents.

When Olympia left her battle, she knew that Superboy would be overpowered and knocked out, but she had to help Robin. She channeled the powers of Hermes and Apollo to get to her teammate and friend to heal him. When his eyes started to open, she left to help Kid Flash and Artemis defeat Flash and Superman, who had just joined their battle, when she felt a foreign, yet slightly familiar, presence in her mind. Olympia was about to just shove the Martian Manhunter out of her mind, when she felt M'gann trying to form a mental link with her and the rest of the team. The Greek-based (telepathic) hero found this a perfect opportunity to figure out which dimension the Team had landed in this time. Before it was the dimension of the Justice Lords, and before that, it was the Crime Syndicate. Olympia was hoping that this universe was that of the Justice League. So she brought both of the Martians into a dreamscape of her and Megan's creation. **(M'gann's seems really weird, so I let spell check have its way) **

While the Manhunter was disoriented, Olympia and M'gann read his mind, and his past. They only went a little while back, from when the Justice League first formed to the present. When Olympia was satisfied with the history of this Earth, she released the Martians and telekinetically froze everyone.

Flash was in the process of vibrating out of some foam, Kid Flash was running away from Superman, Artemis was preparing to shoot Superman with a Kryptonite arrow, Aqualad had his back turned to Batman, who was in the process of sending a fist towards a pressure point to the Atlantean, and Robin was just leaning against the wall with a small migraine. Olympia laughed at this "freeze frame", because everyone had some form of a comical expression on their faces, except for Robin, who was free from this because he was down for the count. The Boy Wonder joined in her laughter with his signature cackle. Olympia composed herself and announced to the Team, "Guys! This League _isn't_ actually evil. KF, I'm happy to tell you that Flash does _not_ have the same ID as you in this dimension, because originally he did. Maybe you come in later. ANYWAYS, stop fighting! Oh, and I'm sorry for attacking you guys. We couldn't trust you. After look through your history, I am satisfied. Truce?" Olympia allowed them movement and let them speak.

"Why should we trust you? You were about to beat us, why form a truce? Or, did you figure out that you would eventually have been beaten?" **(Take a guess who it was.)** Batman asked. The girl sighed.

"I did notice that you weren't knocked out, and with some of our best people out," she gestured to Superboy and Robin, "I figured out that the rest of my team would also be defeated. That is not the only reason. Being one of the only people capable of deducing which dimension we appeared in this time, I had to check, which is what I did with J'onn. Also, if it helps, my name is Olympia," the now named girl responded. Batman gave her a Bat glare, showing that he still didn't trust her. He was about to make a comment on something she said, but Flash beat him to it.

"Hey, how do you know the Manhunter's secret ID? We never mentioned it. And if you know his, do you know ours?" the scarlet speedster asked. Olympia was about to respond, but the Flash boy responded for her.

"We know all of your secret identities, I think. They are the same, right Ollie?" This last part was directed at Olympia, who glared at him for calling her by the nickname that she hated, but nodded in agreement that they knew the original Leaguers' secret identities. "By the way, if we're being all friendly and stuff, my name is Kid Flash. The archer girl over there is Artemis, the acrobat boy over there leaning against the wall is Robin, the boy with the red 'S' is Superboy, the green girl is Miss Martian, and the guy in red with the tattoos is Aqualad, and Olympia already introduced herself," Kid Flash introduced them. Olympia shot him a glare, almost scarier than Batman's. Kid just shrugged her off. Batman didn't trust them yet.

"How do you supposedly know our secret identities and how did you get here?" the detective asked. Yet again, Olympia answered.

"Well, in our dimension, most of this team are some of the Leaguer's protégés. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were the first partners. I'm assuming that you can figure out who they and Artemis are the partners of, right?" She was hoping that they could. Olympia wasn't in the mood to explain _everything_. Superman was the one who answered her this time.

"I'm guessing that Aqualad is Aquaman's sidekick, Kid Flash is Flash's, Artemis is Green Arrow's, and Robin is… Black Canary maybe?" Superman said this last part in a questioning tone. The team laughed. **(Well, Superboy snickered)** Wally was ROTFLing. Seriously, Kid Flash was rolling on the floor, while laughing. Aqualad was the first to compose himself.

"I apologize for our rudeness, but in our dimension, Black Canary is our trainer and sometimes therapist. The Team and I find it humorous to think that Robin would be Black Canary's protégé. He is actually the student of _Batman_," Aqualad said in his polite tone. The Leaguers all were shocked. They couldn't believe that Batman would be able to mentor a teenager. Batman maintained his mask of indifference, but internally, he was screaming with shock. He had just adopted a boy by the name of Jason Todd, and wondered if that was the real name of this Robin.

"Jason?" the Bat tentatively asked. Robin shook his head, with a slight chuckle. The Boy Wonder adopted a wondering look.

"Hm… If you thought that I was Jase, then I would assume that you just adopted him and that you never got me. Did he find the Cave yet? Eh, knowing him, he probably found the entrance the day he got to your house," the Bird said. Batman just nodded numbly. Wait, was he actually starting to trust these people?

"C-Superman, come outside with me, and inform Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman to come here to watch the intruders," he says to the Man of Steel, nearly slipping and calling him Clark.

"Aw, Bruce, you don't have to stick to hero names! Like I said, we know your guys' names already. I'll even tell you! Wonder Woman is Diana,-" Olympia was cut off by Superboy.

"Superman is Clark Kent," he growled out.

"Oh! Flash is Un- Barry Allen." Kid Flash stated.

"Well, Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, but he usually goes by Ollie. That's mainly why Olympia doesn't like the nickname Ollie: She gets confused with GA," Artemis commented.

"Hawkwoman is Shayera Hol, and Aquaman is King Orin," Aqualad put in. Olympia corrected him.

"'Bout that… He's actually King _Arthur_ here, and, no offense to him even though it's totally offensive, he's kind of a prideful jerk here." Aqualad could tell that Olympia wasn't exaggerating (for once). "Hey, I'm getting kind of bored. Rob, Aqualad, would you guys mind if I brought Impulse, Rocket, and Zatanna? Clockwork just told me that I can bring people here from our dimension, and send _them_ back, but not us. Apparently, I have to wait until that weird teleporting force comes around again, and then I can get us home. So, yes or no?"

"Yes! That would be asterous!"

"No, that would be more troublesome." The two looked at each other. Fortunately for Olympia, they both nodded together. She floated up a little when she jumped up and squealed in happiness. She clapped her hands together, and three people suddenly appeared. The first figure was a boy with shaggy brown hair, white spandex with a red stripe down the center, goggles and he had the signature speedster lightning bolts by his ears. He tackled Olympia as soon as he gained his bearings.

"Ollie! Dude! We were so worried about you! Whathappened?Wheredidyouguysgo!-" Impulse said, slipping into speederish. Olympia pulled him into a hug, while shifting forms. Her new form consisted of a black tee shirt, dark wash jeans, and black army boots. She sprouted black wings and little devil horns. The present Leaguers were informed by Aqualad that this form was called Devil, but that she wasn't evil, she was just more troublesome, more chaotic.

"Calm down, Pulse, we're fine! We were… dimension hopping. And no, I did _not_ do this; it's some random force thingy! I don't know what's happening!" Devil said in a defensive tone. Zatanna and Rocket just went up to Robin and Aqualad respectively, and gave them a small hug/kiss. Demon began to speak again, but in a small, soft voice. "Impulse?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Catch me." With this, she collapsed.


End file.
